Just can't fight this feeling
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: " Ce soir j'me lance " voila la phrase qu'avait prononcé Naruto, oubliant une fois de plus de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche. Cette phrase aurait pu sonnait comme la fin de son monde, et pourtant ... Bon NaruSasu Day !


**Disclamer** : " Can't fight this feeling " - Junior Caldera Feat. Sophie Ellis Bextor

" Break your heart " - Taio Cruz

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... pas moyen de négocier ! C'est qu'il est dur en affaire Masashi Kishimoto !

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie ^^

Pour ce qui est du rating, j'ai mis T mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit nécessaire, enfiin bon ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon NaruSasu Day !

* * *

Le jour commençait doucement à se lever, illuminant peu à peu la pièce jusqu'alors plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques rayons s'immiscèrent plus loin que les autres dans la chambre, venant taquiner la peau halée qui dépassait de sous les couvertures. Le jeune homme lâcha une sorte de grognement, mécontent d'être dérangé dans son sommeil. Paresseusement, il se tourna de l'autre côté, se cachant des rayons du soleil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, le réveil signala sa présence, mettant en marche une mélodie rythmée et au niveau sonore plutôt conséquent. Le jeune homme grommela tout en cherchant du bout des doigts le bouton pour éteindre cette foutu machine. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il s'étira de tout son long avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer. Un sourire prit place sur son visage, le ciel était dégagé, il allait faire beau. Il finit par sortir, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa du short qui faisait office de pyjama lorsque le printemps et la chaleur arrivaient, ainsi que de son boxer, et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il sifflota tout en se lavant. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, comme quasiment tous les jours en fait. Et puis, il avait encore plus de bonne raison d'être de bonne humeur, car c'était vendredi. Et, qui dit vendredi dit sortie, dit week-end, dit repos. Il adorait le vendredi, pour lui ce jour-là signifiait que le soir il sortirait en boite avec sa bande. Voila pourquoi sa bonne humeur était au beau fixe. Une fois propre, il se sécha et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, où il s'habilla, avant de pousser un juron en constatant que s'il n'accélérait pas le mouvement il allait finir par être en retard. Il repartit rapidement dans la salle d'eau, se brossa les dents et essaya de dompter sa crinière blonde. Peine perdue ... Il n'insista pas et partit prendre son sac avant d'aller dans l'entrée afin de se chausser. Puis, il sortit, ferma la porte de son appartement à clé et vérifia l'heure sur son portable. Il râla avant de partir en courant, priant pour que la navette du bus ne soit pas encore passée. Il arriva juste à temps, monta à bord et attendit patiemment d'arriver jusqu'à sa fac.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, il descendit tranquillement et partit en direction de sa fac qui se trouvait 500 mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail, un sourire de 10 kilomètres illumina son visage. Il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers sa bande qui bavardait tranquillement.

- " Ohayoooo ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme à côté de qui il s'était arrêté

- Aah Naruto enfin ! rétorqua-t-elle ; Remarque, t'es toujours le dernier

- T'es injuste, Sakura-chan, pour une fois que j'arrive à prendre le bus ... " pleurnicha le blond

Sakura lui répondit par un sourire affectueux. La jeune femme adorait le taquiner, en même temps c'était sa meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable. Aux côtés de la jeune femme, se trouvait Ino, une blonde pulpeuse et narcissique mais adorable quand on apprenait à la connaitre. Il y avait ensuite Hinata, une petite brune d'une timidité maladive mais qui apportait de la douceur dans leur bande. Les premiers temps, chaque fois que Naruto lui adressait la parole, elle manquait de s'évanouir. Mais à force, ça lui était passé. A sa droite, se trouvait Neji, le cousin de la jeune femme, bien qu'on aurait dit des jumeaux tant ils se ressemblaient, c'était en quelque sorte le chaperon permanent d'Hinata. Il passait son temps à la surveiller et repoussait les prétendants qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop prés. Le seul " prétendant " qu'il autorisait à s'approcher, c'était Kiba, un brun survolté qui avait un peu le même caractère que Naruto, et un amoureux passionné des chiens. A côté de lui, en train de grignoter, se trouvait Chôji, un brun enrobé qui passait son temps à manger. Il était adorable et très serviable, mais mieux valait ne jamais faire de réflexion sur son physique, à moins d'avoir des tendances au suicide. Le meilleur ami de ce dernier était Shikamaru, un génie au QI impressionnant mais atteint d'une maladie incurable, pour son cas, la flemmingite aiguë. Le dernier de la bande, et le plus important pour Naruto, n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Sasuke. Leur amitié s'était révélée être une sacrée surprise pour tout le monde, personne n'aurait parié là-dessus. Au début, les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, ils étaient tout le temps en train de se provoquer, en arrivant parfois aux mains. Mais de cette rivalité était née une puissante amitié, bien que particulière vu de l'extérieur.

- " Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer, Dobe ? lui demanda Sasuke

- Arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde, Teme. Je réfléchissais.

- Non, ça t'arrive ? répliqua Sasuke, mimant l'étonnement

- Temeee ! " s'écria Naruto avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, chose que son meilleur ami détestait.

La sonnerie retentit, obligeant Naruto à lâcher le brun. Ils se séparèrent, n'étudiant pas tous la même chose. Naruto partit avec Sakura en direction de la section Littérature (je ne sais pas si ça existe).

- " Profiteur " lui murmura la jeune femme alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du groupe

Naruto rougit à cette remarque, avant de lui faire un sourire emprunt d'une légère gêne. Mais, il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Naruto, ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié, plutôt que de s'enticher d'une jolie jeune femme, était tombé amoureux de son brun de meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qu'il pensait hétéro voire peut-être asexué. En y réfléchissant bien, Naruto n'avait jamais vu Sasuke répondre aux nombreuses déclarations plus ou moins enflammées qu'il recevait régulièrement. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, mais du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il en avait parlé avec Sakura quand il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait, la jeune femme avait très bien réagit à cette nouvelle et avait même essayé de l'aider. Mais, le blond avait peur de se lancer. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça. Sakura désespérait de le voir, enfin, prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle le comprenait mais, on dit bien " qui ne tente rien n'a rien ". Et puis, elle les avait observé tous les deux, et elle commençait à croire que Sasuke répondrait aux sentiments de Naruto. Elle n'en avait pas fait part au blond, elle préférait le laisser se lancer tout seul.

A la pause déjeuner, la petite bande s'était regroupée hors de l'enceinte de la fac, dans un parc se trouvant à côté. C'était leur petit coin où ils déjeunaient chaque midi depuis quelques mois déjà, depuis la rentrée en fait. Avant de retourner en cours, ils mirent en place leur rendez-vous quotidien du " vendredi soir ". Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver chez Kiba, étant le plus proche de la boite, à 20h45. En se dirigeant vers la salle où aurait lieu son prochain cours, Naruto prit une décision. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et sourit à sa meilleure amie.

- " Ce soir c'est le grand soir, j'me lance ! " s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant les regards des quelques élèves présents devant la salle et le doux rire de Sakura.

_NS-NS-NS_

- " Crétin ... crétin ... crétin ... crétin ... s'insultait Naruto, ponctuant chaque insulte d'un coup de tête dans le mur de sa chambre ; Ce soir j'me lance, ce soir j'me lance ... non mais quel con ouais ! J'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois ? Et Sakura qui va bientôt arriver en plus " grogna-t-il en regardant l'heure sur son réveil

Un soupir d'impuissance lui échappa. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait été assez idiot pour dire, même pour penser cette phrase ! Il n'y a que dans ses rêves qu'il faisait ça d'habitude ! Il se serait presque mit à pleurer tant le trou dans lequel il s'était foutu était profond et surtout, sans fond ... Pendant un instant, il pensa à s'enfuir ou à prétendre qu'il était malade mais, connaissant Sakura, elle trouverait un moyen pour l'amener à la soirée. En clair, il était foutu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérait que l'apocalypse ou des aliens débarquent. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, décidait à en découdre avec le pot de Nutella (marque déposé) qu'il lui restait quelque part dans ses placards, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il se stoppa aussitôt, arrêtant presque de respirer afin de passer inaperçu. Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent en force. Il priait mentalement pour que sa porte tienne le coup.

- " Naruto ? " appela la voix de Sakura

Le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé de la cuisine, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il espérait que la jeune femme abandonnerait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de l'Haruno. Soudain, Naruto se tendit, tous ses muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'un détail, tout petit détail, lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte ... Là, tous ses espoirs venaient de voler en éclat. Il serait obligé d'aller à cette soirée, et, à la fin de celle-ci, il pourrait déjà commencer à se chercher un nouveau meilleur ami. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que la poignée commença à s'abaisser.

- " Naruto ? Je sais que t'es là, inutile de jouer les morts rétorqua la jeune femme en entrant dans l'appartement

- Ah ! Sakura-chan, je t'avais pas entendu sourit le blond en sortant de la cuisine

- Mais bien sûr soupira-t-elle ; Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ...

- Naruto ... fit-elle, sa voix commença à monter d'un cran

- Je peux pas !

- Quoi ?

- Je peux pas, je vais le perdre si je fais ça ! s'écria le jeune homme

- Mais, Naruto ... Attends une minute, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir ?

- Euh, héhé, c'est à dire que -... commença le blond, se grattant nerveusement les petites cicatrices qu'il avait sur les joues, lui donnant presque un air félin

- Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama Sakura tout en lui administrant un léger coup de poing sur la tête

- Aoutch !

- Mais Naruto, je t'ai jamais dis que j'allais t'obliger à passer à l'attaque !

- Aah ?

- Je suis juste là pour t'aider à choisir ta tenue sourit-elle ; On va le faire baver à ton brun ! " s'exclama-t-elle, amenant des rougeurs sur les joues du blond

Aussitôt, elle l'attrapa par la main et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre du blond. Là, elle le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, sur lequel il se vautra royalement. En remerciement, la jeune femme eut droit à un genre de grognement, qui la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Elle ouvrit ensuite les portes de la penderie et se mit à en scruter le contenu. Son index tapotait contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle était à l'affut de la tenue qui pourrait faire flancher Sasuke. Non pas que le blond ait vraiment besoin de ça, il était déjà magnifique en temps normal. Mais là, il fallait sortir le grand jeu ! Naruto, assit en tailleur sur son lit, tortillait nerveusement ses doigts tout en observant sa meilleure amie.

- " Enfiles ça pour voir. " lui dit-elle en lui jetant un tee-shirt à la figure

Il se leva, enleva le tee-shirt qu'il portait et enfila l'autre. C'était un tee-shirt tout simple, noir à manches courtes et légèrement moulant. Sakura le fixa.

- " C'est pas mal du tout ça ! " s'exclama-t-elle, faisant rougir Naruto

Après quoi, elle se remit en quête d'habit. Les tenues défilèrent mais Sakura n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle voulait vraiment que son meilleur ami soit à tomber ! Elle regarda l'heure. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Elle commençait à s'énerver. C'est alors, qu'elle poussa un hurlement de joie, manquant d'envoyer Naruto à la morgue pour cause de crise cardiaque. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui donna la tenue à essayer. Le blond enfila le jeans et la chemise. Il se retourna pour être face à la jeune femme alors qu'il finissait de boutonner le dernier bouton.

- " Oh putain ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Qu-quoi ?

- Béh si la il ne craque pas c'est qu'il a besoin d'aller chez l'ophtalmo ! répondit-elle, faisant se transformer Naruto en tomate

- Ça va bien ? demanda timidement le jeune homme en désignant la tenue

- Un peu ouais ! En plus d'être super sexy t'es magnifique Naruto ! " s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à recevoir autant de compliments.

- " Par contre, mets-là plutôt comme ça. Kyaaa t'es trop beau ! Tu vas le faire fondre à Mister freeze c'est moi qui te le dit ! "

_NS-NS-NS_

- " Ah ! Enfin vous voila ! s'exclama Kiba en ouvrant la porte de son appartement ; Vous vous êtes fait désirer !

- Peut-être, mais regardes le résultat rétorqua Sakura en désignant Naruto

- Hé béh ! siffla Kiba, admiratif ; Tu nous sors le grand jeu ! rit-il, faisant rougir le blond

- Il va nous provoquer une émeute ! plaisanta la rose

- Attention chaud devant ! Naruto-bombe-sexuelle débarque ! " s'écria Kiba tout en rejoignant ses autres convives qui se trouvaient dans le salon, Naruto et Sakura sur ses talons

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée dans la pièce. Plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre, approbateurs. En même temps, il y avait de quoi ! Sakura portait une magnifique robe rouge qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, dégageant son visage.

Dés qu'il arriva dans le salon, Naruto chercha automatiquement Sasuke des yeux. Lorsque son regard croisa les pupilles onyx, son cœurs loupa un battement. Le brun était assis dans un fauteuil, dans une attitude nonchalante, lui donnant un côté affreusement sexy. Il était habillé d'un jeans assez foncé, réhaussé d'une chemise blanche.

_Magnifique_ fut la seule pensée de Naruto

Le blond, lui, portait un jeans dans les tons noir, plutôt moulant au niveau des fesses et des cuisses, mettant en valeur la courbe de ses hanches. Pour le haut, Sakura lui avait choisi une magnifique chemise blanche parsemée de touche d'orange pâle. Dans le dos et sur les flancs de la chemise, était brodé Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queues que Naruto adorait. Afin de le rendre plus sexy encore, Sakura lui avait fait ouvrir quelques boutons, laissant la chemise plus lâche et dévoilant ainsi la peau halée du blond. Autant dire que la jeune femme était plus que satisfaite du résultat. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, elle avait surveillé Sasuke afin de voir sa réaction. Elle l'avait vu se figer quand le blond était entré dans le salon, ce qui la rendit encore plus contente d'elle. Naruto, lui, était assez gêné que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui. Il avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention mais pas de cette façon. En principe c'était parce qu'il faisait l'imbécile qu'il attirait les regards. Les deux derniers arrivants s'installèrent avec les autres. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de se diriger vers la boite. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver. Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file, la musique leur parvenait déjà, leur donnant un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait. Certains d'entre-eux, comme Naruto et Kiba, commençaient déjà à tapoter du pied au rythme de la musique. La gêne de Naruto s'était dissipée, il en venait même à apprécier les regards envieux qui se posaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait empêcher un léger rougissement mais il ne ressentait plus vraiment de gêne. Et puis, le seul regard pour lequel il appréhendait, c'était pour celui de son brun de meilleur ami, ce que les autres pensaient de lui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Ils sortirent rapidement leurs cartes d'identité lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les deux armoires à glace qui servaient de vigiles. Ils auraient fait d'excellents piliers au rugby se dit Naruto. Lorsque, enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la boite, la musique résonna bien plus fort à leurs oreilles, leur amenant une ambiance des plus survoltée. La pièce était plutôt grande, très grande même, et très lumineuse. Des néons fluorescents de couleurs différentes brillaient un peu partout dans la pièce. A leur gauche, se trouvait le bar. Sur leur droite étaient disposés des tables entourées de fauteuils ou canapés. Face à eux, la piste de danse, déjà bien remplie, et au fond, le DJ. Le groupe partit en quête d'une table. Par chance, ils en trouvèrent une au bord de la piste dans un coin quelque peu reculé du troupeau qui se trémoussait face aux platines. Là au moins, ils auraient la place de danser ! Tous s'installèrent. Naruto se retrouva entre Sasuke et Kiba. Après quelques minutes de discussion, le châtain embarqua le blond pour aller commander les boissons. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, l'Inuzuka avait du mal à ne pas renverser son plateau tant il riait. Il se dépêcha de le déposer sur la table avant de se plier en deux.

- " HAHAHAHA ! Vous ... savez ... hahaha ... pas quoi ? articula-t-il du mieux qu'il pu entre deux crises de rire ; Naruto a déjà fait des siennes !

- Nooooon ! s'exclamèrent les filles

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Dobe ? demanda Sasuke, un rictus étirant ses lèvres

- Mais rien ! se défendit l'Uzumaki

- Bon Kiba racontes au lieu de te marrer ! s'énervèrent Ino et Sakura

- Fiouuuuu fit ce dernier en essuyant les larmes qui parsemaient ses joues ; Béh en fait, à peine on arrive au bar, qu'un rouquin se précipite pour prendre notre commande. Et, pendant la préparation des cocktails, hahaha, il a pas arrêté de faire du rentre-hahaha ... du rentre-dedans à Naruto ! " finit-il en repartant dans une crise de fou rire

Tous les autres se mirent à rire devant la gêne du blond, excepté Sasuke qui en perdit son rictus. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il n'appréciait pas vraiment, pas du tout même, ce que venait de dire l'Inuzuka. Afin de maitriser sa colère contre ce foutu-rouquin-de-ses-deux, qu'il n'avait jamais vu soit dit en passant, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux, faisant blanchir un peu plus les articulations de ses mains pâles. Ce geste n'échappa pas à l'œil de Sakura. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Elle décida de titiller les nerfs du brun pour le faire réagir.

- " Il était beau au moins ? demanda-t-elle à Naruto, tout en gardant un œil sur Sasuke

- Plutôt répondit vaguement le blond, surveillant son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil

- Plutôt ? s'exclama Kiba ; Même moi qui suis hétéro je peux dire que c'était un beau gosse ! Y a que ses piercings qui gênaient un peu. Il en avait plein sur le nez et les oreilles, mais faut avouer que ça lui allait plutôt bien

- C'est lui ? demanda Ino en désignant un roux qui slalomait entre les tables, un plateau en équilibre sur une main

- Ouais, c'est lui ! répondit Kiba en reconnaissant le barman

- Il est canon ! " s'exclamèrent Ino et Sakura tout en regardant Naruto de leurs yeux écarquillés

Sasuke regarda le barman en question. Un nœud se forma au niveau de son estomac. A cet instant-là, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, était de coller Naruto contre lui pour montrer à cet intrus que c'était chasse gardée ! Le blond, lui, ne se souciait pas plus que ça du barman. Il préférait discuter tranquillement avec sa bande.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, assis, à discuter. Tous étaient détendus et souriant, excepté Sasuke qui avait les nerfs en pelote. Ce barman commençait à les lui briser menue ! A chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité de leur table, il offrait son sourire le plus charmeur au blond, blond qui ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Sasuke contre-attaquait à renfort de regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-super-noir-made-in-Uchiwa. Naruto, lui, bien que pas intéressé, ne pouvait empêcher un léger rougissement à chaque sourire du rouquin.

Les filles finirent par se lever, allant se poster à quelques mètres de la table. Elles avaient trainé Hinata, de force, sur la piste. L'Hyuuga avait du mal à se décoincer surtout en sentant les regards de Kiba et de son cousin sur elle. Sakura et Ino, elles, étaient déchainées, elles sautaient partout, se trémoussant en rythme sur la musique. Naruto et Kiba finirent par les rejoindre. L'Inuzuka était survolté, sautant sur le rythme effréné qui résonnait dans la salle. Naruto, lui, affolait les sens de Sasuke. Même en sautant et en dansant sur la mélodie saccadée, il restait horriblement sensuel. Il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant guider par la chanson. Il ondulait des hanches de façon terriblement sexy, s'attirant bon nombre de regards gourmand. Pour Sasuke, ça ajoutait à la tenue, c'était un appel au viol ! C'était presque de la torture pour le brun de seulement se contenter de regarder.

Naruto bougeait au rythme de la musique, se laissant porter par les notes. A un moment, il sentit une main effleurer la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le barman lui sourire, charmeur, avant de partir, le tout en roulant des hanches. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il eut presque l'impression qu'une veine cognait méchamment contre les tempes pâles. Intérieurement, Sasuke fulminait ! Non mais franchement, pour qui il se prenait ce barman ? D'où il touchait à SON blond ? Sakura sourit une nouvelle fois en le voyant serrer les poings, faisant blanchir un peu plus ses phalanges.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis ce " léger " incident. Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé, encore en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Sasuke ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté des yeux, le dévorant presque du regard, complétement hypnotisé par les mouvements sensuels, et Ô combien sexy, du blond. Sakura, après l'avoir rejoins, avait fait remarqué à l'Uzumaki que son brun de meilleur ami le fixer, alors que Kiba et son tact légendaire l'avait fait rougir en lui sortant un " Putain ! Mais c'est clair, il te bouffe des yeux, un peu plus et il baverait ! ". Bien qu'au début il en était gêné, Naruto devint de plus en plus confiant en sentant le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et de nombreux papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre. Plus sûr de lui, il se mit à profiter de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le brun, n'hésitant pas à le provoquer. Plusieurs fois, il s'était tourné de façon à être dos à eux, accentuant le roulement de ses hanches, le rendant plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait ensuite rejeté sa tête en arrière, levant les bras dans une invitation à venir se coller à lui pour une danse enflammée. Heureusement pour Sasuke qu'il avait un minimum de maitrise, sinon il se serait retrouvé à chaque fois avec une érection de tous les diables !

Toujours en train de danser, Naruto se figea. Dés les premières notes, il la reconnut. C'était la chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis quelques jours déjà, pensant à chaque fois à l'Uchiwa. Un sourire vint se scotcher à ses lèvres, alors que la première phrase de la chanson résonnait dans la pièce. " Just can't fight this feeling ". Il se retourna complétement pour faire face à ses amis, avant d'avancer de manière presque féline vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier eut un rictus en le voyant faire, se doutant de ce que préparait le blond. Naruto avait pour habitude d'embarquer l'un des membres de leur groupe et de danser avec de façon collé-serré. Même Shikamaru y était passé, se prêtant difficilement au jeu au départ, avant de se lâcher complétement sous le regard amusé des autres. Sasuke craignait _juste_ que le blond ne lui fasse _un petit peu trop d'effet_ ... Pourtant, il le laissa approcher et se laissa docilement conduire sur la piste. Une fois sur la piste, Naruto se mit face à lui, écartant légèrement les jambes, fléchissant un peu les genoux. Sasuke adopta la même position alors que le blond posait une main dans son dos, le rapprochant de lui. L'Uchiwa eut un frisson au contact de la main de son meilleur ami, avant de poser négligemment sa main sur l'épaule gauche du blond. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de pousser sur le dos de Sasuke, le rapprochant encore, faisant se frôler leurs torses. Il se mit à onduler sensuellement des hanches, sous le regard presque gourmand du brun. Sasuke suivit le déhanché du blond, amenant quelques regards sur eux. Alors que la chanteuse allait entamer le refrain, Naruto rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sasuke, y chuchotant le refrain, lui avouant ce qu'il gardait depuis longtemps au fond de lui.

- " Cos I just can't fight this feeling.( Parce que je ne peux pas lutter contre ce sentiment ) We should be lovers, we should be lovers.( On devrait être amants, on devrait être amants ) No I just can't fight this feeling. ( Non, je ne peux pas lutter contre ce sentiment, ) We should be lovers, we should be lovers.( On devrait être amants, on devrait être amants ) Now I just can't fight this feeling. ( Maintenant, je ne peux pas lutter contre ce sentiment ) My head is spinning, I think its winning. ( La tête me tourne, je pense qu'il est en train de gagner ) Now I just can't fight this feeling. ( Maintenant, je ne peux pas lutter contre ce sentiment ) And it's beating me down. ( Et il me fait tomber ) "

Sasuke ne put retenir un frisson en sentant le souffle chaud de Naruto contre son oreille. Son cœur battait la chamade, touché par les paroles de ce dernier. Son cœur loupa un battement avant de s'emballer alors que le blond lui caressait doucement, presque tendrement, la joue du bout du nez. Il sourit doucement à son meilleur ami avant d'entourer le cou halé de ses deux bras, se collant complétement à lui. Naruto cessa de respirer en sentant le torse de Sasuke se coller au sien, alors que leurs bassins se frôlèrent. Il posa alors son autre main dans le dos du brun, le maintenant contre lui, alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de son amour. Doucement, hésitant, il vint frôler les lèvres pâles qui lui faisaient envie depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Sasuke se figea mais ne bougea pas. Ne voyant aucun refus de la part du brun, il l'embrassa, posant tendrement ses lèvres contre celles pâles, qui lui faisaient face. Leurs deux cœurs s'emballèrent, cognant durement dans leurs poitrines. Un bruit sourd leur fit ouvrir les yeux et arrêter leur baiser. Ils tournèrent la tête, toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils eurent un sourire amusé alors que tous leurs amis applaudissaient, sifflant ou hurlant, pour montrer leur joie de les voir, enfin !, ensemble. Rougissant, Sasuke colla son nez dans le cou de Naruto, respirant son odeur, alors que ce dernier resserra leur étreinte. Le blond déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre la base du cou pâle, alors que leurs bassins ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre en rythme sur la musique. Le brun sourit avant de relever la tête, quémandant silencieusement un autre baiser. Baiser que le blond s'empressa de lui donner, l'embrassant amoureusement. Doucement sa langue vint lécher la lèvre inférieure du brun, demandant l'accès pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Accès qui lui fut timidement accordé. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent d'abord de façon timide, hésitantes, les électrisant au premier contact, avant que le baiser ne devienne plus langoureux, plus passionné. A bout de souffle, Sasuke se recula doucement, la respiration quelque peu saccadée. Ils se sourirent. La musique changea à ce moment-là. En entendant les paroles, Naruto grogna un : " Putain mais quel con ce DJ ! Comment il veut que j'y arrive ! ", alors que les paroles du chanteur résonnait dans le club : " I'm only gonna break break ya break break you're heart. I'm only gonna break break ya break break you're heart. " Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il attrapait le visage halé en coupe, murmurant contre les lèvres de son blond.

- " T'as pas besoin de ça " sourit-il avant de l'embrasser

Plutôt que de répondre, Naruto s'empressa de reprendre le contrôle du baiser. Tout autour d'eux disparu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part eux et leurs lèvres qui bataillaient amoureusement. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur le jeune couple. Quelques soupirs déçus et désespérés retentirent, faisant sourire les amis des deux jeunes hommes.

L'oxygène venant à lui manquer, Sasuke se recula doucement, mettant fin au baiser. Il se resserra aussitôt contre Naruto, qui raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille. Après quelques minutes passées à danser sur la piste, toujours enlacés, ils finirent par rejoindre les autres. Tous les regardèrent approcher, un sourire prenant place sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils virent leurs mains entrelacées. Naruto s'assit à côté de Kiba, Sasuke s'installant de l'autre côté. Tendrement, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, souriant légèrement, amoureux.

- " Dites-le si on vous dérange ! s'exclama Kiba, amusé

- C'est pas trop tôt ! rétorquèrent Ino et Sakura, amusées par les rougissements de Naruto

- Si vous croyez que c'était facile se plaignit le blond

- Ouais ... Enfin, depuis le temps que tu lui cours après ! répliqua Sakura

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sasuke, posant un regard étonné sur son petit ami

- Celle-là, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis râla le blond en fusillant la jeune femme du regard ; C'est à dire que ... oui

- Depuis longtemps ? ajouta l'Uchiwa

- Euh, quelques années déjà sourit bêtement Naruto

- Crétin sourit Sasuke

- Hé ! s'offusqua l'Uzumaki

- Tout ce temps qu'on a perdu soupira le brun

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ... commença le blond

- Héhé, par ici la monnaie ! sourit Shikamaru à Kiba, ce dernier baragouina quelque chose avant de lui tendre son dû

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Et béh, Kiba était persuadé que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour Naruto. Comme j'étais persuadé du contraire, on a parié et j'ai gagné

- Oui bon, ça va ! râla l'Inuzuka

- Pffff, si peu de jugeote ... lui dit Sasuke tout en caressant la main halée prisonnière de la sienne

- Nyanyanya ... " râla Kiba, vexé alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant que Yahiko, le serveur, ne revienne à la charge. Il s'approcha de la table, ondulant des hanches. Sasuke le vit arriver de loin, mais le laissa approcher. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à un ou deux mètres de la table, il resserra ses doigts contre la main de Naruto. Surpris, ce dernier tourna la tête vers son brun. L'Uchiwa attrapa alors son menton, avant de capturer ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux. Yahiko se figea et, déçu, repartit en fulminant jusqu'à son bar, pestant après " ce crétin de brun hautain et sûr de lui "

- " Étonnante façon de défendre ton territoire ! " rit Sakura, faisant rougir Naruto jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous le regard tendre et amoureux de l'Uchiwa

Après une paire d'heures et quelques boissons de plus, le groupe décida de rentrer. Kiba leur proposa de rester dormir chez lui étant donné que tous avaient un peu bu. Proposition que tous acceptèrent.

Arrivé à l'appartement, ils installèrent les lits. Les filles héritèrent de la chambre de l'Inuzuka, alors que les garçons s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient tous installés sur le grand tapis, qui ornait le sol du salon, dans un sac de couchage.

Naruto attendait patiemment que les autres s'endorment. Il écoutait attentivement les respirations de ses amis. Après un moment d'attente, il se releva légèrement et observa ses compères. Tous semblaient dormir. Doucement, tel un ninja, il se leva. Il avança le plus lentement possible, essayant de ne pas réveiller la troupe d'endormis. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté du sac de Sasuke, il ouvrit doucement la fermeture éclair, et ce, le plus discrètement qu'il pu. Après quoi, il se glissa dans le sac, passant un bras autour des hanches du brun. Il vint ensuite coller son torse contre le dos de son amour, frôlant de son nez la nuque pâle. Sasuke se resserra contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes, posant ses mains sur celles bronzées qui avaient prit place sur son ventre. Doucement, il se retourna pour faire face à son blond, faisant se frôler leurs nez en une tendre caresse. Naruto sourit avant de l'embrasser, un simple baiser rempli de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Naruto rompit le baiser avant de coller son front contre celui de son brun.

" Je t'aime " murmurèrent-ils d'une seule voix, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, berçaient par la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce petit OS pour le NaruSasu Day ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plu ! Moi en tout cas je me suis régalée en l'écrivant.

Naruto : Y'a pas de lemon !

Sasuke : Héhé, c'est balot hein Dobe

Naruto : C'est pas juste !

Nowa : Y'en avait pas eu non plus pour le SasuNaru Day

Sasuke : Et oui, donc pas de lemon là non plus !

Naruto : pff

Nowa : Fais gaffe Uchiwa, sinon je peux le modifier (sourire sadique et pervers)

Sasuke : Non non, il est génial comme ça ! J'admire ton travail, il est vraiment super ! (sourire crispé, enfin légérement)

Nowa : Bon garçon (lui tapote le dessus de la tête), bon sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de " Réapprend-moi "

Kisu, Nowa


End file.
